


temptations & release

by Spades



Series: Touch & Desire [1]
Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Het, In which Tony Stark is a needy woman, Multi, Oral, Smut, female!Tony, sexsexsexsexsex, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has her held down, chest smashed against the desk in front of her and he's whispering things about the experiment into her ear – his voice low and growling, commanding every atom that made up her body to just scream for him to have at it and fuck her until she came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temptations & release

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt at the kinkmeme for female tony x bruce! :)

He has her held down, chest smashed against the desk in front of her and he's whispering things about the experiment into her ear – his voice low and growling, commanding every atom that made up her body to just scream for him to have at it and fuck her until she came. His voice was filthy, whispering promises of science and the things that would come after... Tony can't breathe, she finds, not when he chuckles and gives this gentle growl right into the shell. She can't even find her footing and makes a delicious whine and then he backs off. 

He's talking normally now, commenting on how they'd need to do so much more to even get to that point – he's acting like he didn't just set off the timebomb, that he's not counting the seconds it takes for Tony Stark to react and kiss that smug smile off of his lips. Tony wants to even call him out for being a tease, being so close, hands on her wrists squeezing and his chest pressed along her back, rubbing so slightly-- He didn't even have it in him to deliver what he was promising right then and there. It makes her want to work even harder to replace that smile with an expression of 'ohgod _yes_ tony _more_ '. 

Her breathing settles and she smiles at him, listening to his words, eyes focused on his mouth and reminding herself that his mouth could be put to much better use on a different part of her instead of babbling about science. She takes in a deep breathe and steels herself, because she can handle this. 

Definitely can handle him being a little asshat for getting so close assaulting her ear and then backing off when she was just about too--.

Her smile grows and a slender brown brow raises as she brings up a new screen, she's pretending that she can't feel the need in her loins or the fact that she was obviously getting to a new level of needing him to stop toying and fuck her already. But Bruce, god-damning Bruce was going to get just as good as he gave.

“Well, it would go much easier if I just built a new machine to do most of the experiment in record time. Not only would we have the time on our side, we'd also have the accomplishment of building a new scientific marvel that everyone can gawk at for years to come,” she's not staring at him now, she's got her brown eyes focused on the screen in front of her, building and moving things around in a mock-up of blueprints. “It would be fucking fantastic, right?”

She can feel his eyes on her, scowering her face for anything that would break the mask she's put up. She's playing dumb now and ignoring the feral look he was giving her. “Yeah, Tony, it'd be great,” his voice isn't seductive this time, but he's watching (always always watching) her. Probably studying her face for some telltale sign that she was having trouble holding onto her control.

She smiles at him in a way that says 'Hi Bruce, you're not the only one who has some sort of control over themselves' and she can feel him look away like he's just been caught. She figures it might've been cruel to look at him like that, like she was eyefucking him in the most brutal of ways, but right then, she could handle that. She could handle him breathing in deep and exhaling like it was a fucking godsend (and if Tony Stark was ever honest with herself, it kind of was a godsend, that man's breathing had helped her have 4-5 orgasms? Fuck if she remembered, it was blurry after the third), but she figures it's time to up-the-ante and moves in. 

She's standing next to him, her shoulder pressed against his arm and she's going to just turn slightly and reach behind him for something, the screen following her as she kept moving things around. She slides her hand purposely across his back, down to the screw driver she knows was behind him at some point though fuck if she actually cared if it was still there. She finds it briefly, then lets her hand skitter away from it. She can feel his eyes burning into the top of her head when her hand goes back to press against his back, she figures that was enough and turns, pressing her front against his arm and looking behind him, (definite increase of slow breathing) and then she's going to _talk_. 

“So, you have any ideas what we should be adding to this? I mean, might as well make it a catch-all design. We can reuse it for anything you'd goddamned like, you know. I'd personally like to add a coffee machine to it, set to my hell-sludge setting permanently.” She's rubbing herself against him in a way that seems like she's seriously just trying to look for that goddamned tool and when she thinks he's had enough, she's pressing in harder and smiling slightly, eyes bright and fucking _devious_. “What about you? Want me to add some tea thing in there? Probably would do you some good, right? Just going over to a machine and just--”

“ _Tony_ ,” that's a definite 'shut up' if she's ever heard one from Bruce, it makes her shiver and he's pulling away first, watching again (fuck, so intense too, she could almost taste the need that it's conveying – intoxicating). “Anything you come up with is fine. Honest, I'm not picky.”

 _Fucker_ , how _dare_ he resist that. She's going to pick up the screw driver and shrugs at him, chocolate browns narrowing briefly. “Right, I'll be in the lower level if you need anything – Gotta get my Engineering-on.” She's smiling cockily and just turning slightly and waving at him over her shoulder. “Jarvis, you know what to do. Have this screen sent to my workshop.” 

“As you wish, ma'am.”

She's off, her hips swaying and she's purposely dragging those jeans down more. She's all to aware of the appreciative stare and chuckle she's leaving behind.

\--

Three hours, it takes Bruce three hours to find her down there, she's changed – mostly for the lack of restriction that those jean shorts and a tank-top gave her and mainly because she wanted him to find her there in just that. She's also covered in grease, she's accounted for that, it doesn't bother her either. Hell, she liked the feeling, but there is her favourite Jolly Green Giant and he's watching her like she's a state of the art particle accelerator. A swell of pride grows and she fucking pretends not to notice him sliding up behind her, those hands being placed on her hips and the gentle tugging of her back against him.

She can't ignore the low growl he gives off in her ear though, she's shivering and rolls back against him almost instantly.

“Tony,” she can feel every fucking vibration from his chest and she wants it (him) now-- “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Quarter-past-seven, if I'm correct,” she replies like she's just rattling off some sort of fantastic science that would blow his mind if she said anymore and she's shivering properly when his hands get tighter around her waist, finger tips biting into the jeans. 

“Smartass,” he huffs out like it was a prayer and gives a soft chuckle. Another set of vibrations and she's moaning low in her throat. Especially when one of those hands leaves her waist and goes to flick the button of her shorts open. She can't think of anything that could ruin this, but she's sure he could and would if this was part of the game. Fuck, she hopes he's not that cruel. “It's time for dinner, actually.” A low laugh vibrates around her and she's suddenly overwhelmed and kind of _pissed_ , so pissed she's about to break away from him until he starts undoing the zipper and she's going to just raise her eyebrow and struggle a bit. “I'm kind of hungry,” he growls and oh fuck, she finally realizes what he meant when he said _dinner_.

She's trying to spin, when it becomes clear that she's the dinner he was talking about, the kind of hunger that would leave her pressed up against a wall or over her work bench and being fucked until she's _screaming_ herself hoarse. In her haste she's throwing her wrench across the room, his mouth is already on her neck and he's laughing at how needy she is, fuck fuck fuck, if she was a lesser woman she'd be begging for it. So wound up, she knows, she needs it now and when he's taking his time working her up to even higher and fucking denying her-- A small whimper rips itself out of her throat and Tony fucking gives no shits. He's faster then, her shorts being yanked down and she can feel him raising a brow at her underwear choice.

“Turtles, really?” She's about to swear and then there's his fingers, hard and insistent and there's the slick glide and then two are in her and crooking, working themselves in and out and she's a mess. “You really must've wanted it in the lab,” he hums and she's not beyond snapping her teeth at him.

“Fuck you.”

“You're the one going to be fucked, Tony, remember?” He crooks his fingers again and goes for her ears and it's over way to soon, she's coming around his fingers and she's clutching the table in front of her. “Always so easy to make come...” The way he says it, is like he's praising her for being so easily stimulated and she's just swearing and panting and oh god, she knows this is just the beginning of a long night. “Mmn, may I?” He's hefting her up onto the table, shoving tools out of the way before he's kneeling between her legs and giving a slight smile up at her.

“Do it,” she whines quietly, eyes heavy lidded and she's fucking hating how breathless he sounds. He wastes no fucking time, he's licking and sucking her softly and she's tilting her head back with a low whine. He doesn't add his fingers yet, oh fuck, no, not when his tongue is doing all the work, swirling and twisting inside of her and it just leaves her hands to tug on his fantastic hair and she's rolling towards his talented mouth. Somewhere, a little smug piece of Tony's mind, she's realizing that she's on the brink of a scientific break-through and then he's putting his hands under her shirt and scratches and Tony's coming with a loud whimper – all science lost for that moment.

She's sure that the fact that Bruce is continuing on like she didn't just come all over his face, that her juices aren't dripping down his chin and she's so _so_ sure that this is right where Bruce belongs. It's a wonder she doesn't demand this from him constantly, she knows, because it would be a fucking lovely place to have Bruce. Her eyes are closed and she's still aware that his are focused on her face, watching for every fucking little thing that he knows. He's adding his fingers then and moving his tongue to attack her clit and Tony's just lost. 

“Bruce--” She's gasping and he's scratching at her back harder, she's yelling and bucking wildly, trying to ride his fucking face and she's whining so softly. “I-- I-- Fuck, fuck, fuck _more_ pleasefuckneed _you_ more!” She can feel his grin and she's well aware he's not going to stop just yet, he said he was _hungry_ and when Bruce Banner gets that kinda appetite he's going to want her well fucked and boneless by the end of it. He's not stopping his fingers (she'd kill him if he did ohgod **ohgod** ohgod _yes_ ) and Tony's seeing stars after orgasm number three. 

She bets she looks amazing on that table, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, naked from her waist down, _dripping_ with her own come and covered in grease. Her mouth is agape too, she can tell, even though she kinda feels like she's watching this from outside of her body. She purrs when she can hear him licking his lips and feels his fingers pressing against her mouth, she licks and cleans herself from his fingers and she's just pleased as punch. She loves it when he gives her a bit of time to cool down before the main event – if he's even going to let her get to the main event. She can hear him moving, clothes rustling and she's finally opening her eye to watch the show.

He's never been the type to take everything off messily like Tony, he takes his time, then he folds his things and sets them aside so Tony wouldn't mess them up accidentally or on purpose. And while she found it _cute_ the first time and a good few times since then, right now? She wants to rip each and every button off of his red button up and suck marks up everywhere. He's slow though, taking his _goddamned_ time and Tony swears that if this was _anyone_ else it would be a fucking strip tease. Hell, Tony is _sure_ that if she put something soft and sweet and still _sexy_ it'd be considered one by even her standards. She wants to touch and touch and touch and he's keeping just out of her reach and she really doesn't trust her legs so she watches. 

He's looking back at her, his eyes focused on her mouth and the way she's gnawing at it. She fucking needs this and she can tell he knows it and needs it just as much. She finally starts on her shirt when he starts on his pants and breathes, because she knows that there is _no chance_ at working if her shirt comes off, because that is an invite for him to fuck her until she can't think of anything but him. It's happened enough for her to know. Her bra's off next and she's tilting herself back a bit, her hand sliding down to testingly see how fucking wet she is and oh _god_ the look he just gave her of pure and unadulterated _need_ and warning of _if you don't take your hand off of what's mine I am going to fuck you so hard you can't work for a week_ and hell if that isn't a promise, Tony's not sure what is.

Tony doesn't play by the rules though, she knows that and she's dipping her fingers into her and crooking and there's this needy keen and her hips are bucking up. His eyes are on her hand and she's edging into the territory where if she doesn't stop, Bruce is going to keep her on the edge for hours until she cracks and starts sobbing in need. He's done it before, the first time, he told her to behave and she didn't and then he fucked her and fucked her and fucked her and she wasn't able to come until she said _pleasebruceineedthissobadlyletme **comeplease**_ and he finally gave it too her, hard and fast and she came for what felt like ages and he kept muscling through it until she had a second one... The memory of that alone is enough to shoot need to her groin and make her twist her fingers and fuck she's about read to come already.

His hand is on her wrist then. He's yanking it away and leans in to lick her juices from her own finger tips and Tony can't help but watch it, then give a laugh. “You look great between my legs,” she manages with a waggle of her brows and his own are lifting and he's laughing back. He lets her wrist go and he's leaning in for a fucking kiss, deceptively sweet and gentle and she's _moaning_ so loudly. He takes his time with her mouth and she's whining and fuck, when he pushes in better she's fucking putty. All teeth and tongue and need and she's moaning just from _kissing_ and she knows that she's going to go insane if he doesn't just stick it in her and fuck her like a bitch in heat.

“So needy,” he mutters, lining himself up and pressing just lightly into her, just the head and she's making a whimper and trying to get more, but there are hands on her waist and he's careful to exert the pressure of saying 'Don't move Tony', the message does go through, but fuck if she cares. “You know... most people would stop and enjoy the flowers, Tony,” he's pressing his mouth to her ears and sucks on her ear lobe and she's _whimpering and moaning_ and oh god she's going to die if he doesn't get more into her. “Some people like it slow, maybe _I_ would like this slow...” He presses in harder and oh god she's moaning finally, he's careful about pressing in and out starting a slow pace. “But you... you definitely want it _hard_ ,” he gives a particularly brutal thrust and she's yelping. “Fast,” another. “Rough, and bordering on...” Each word, deeper deeper and she's fucking happy as a goddamned clam so close _she's so close_. “Violent.” He finally slows down and she's giving an annoyed whine.

“Bruce--”

“Shut it Tony, let me talk.” He gives a warning squeeze and she's fighting everything in her not to just find some leverage and have him below her and fuck him. “I like it when you're getting what you want when you want it, I really do...” He purrs. “I like it even more when I make you wait, where you come undone because I'm not giving you what you need out of what I'm doing.” Her head is spinning with how _filthy_ he's talking without actually being degrading like she'd love most times. “Then when I give it to you... You're all explosions and scream and praises and you're saying _my name_ like I'm the only thing that matters.” His mouth is moving to her neck and she's making unhappy noises, she can feel that smile and then he's moving, hard and fast and that's when she knows that this is to get them both off as soon as possible and she can't even care. 

Her nails are digging into his back and he's whispering praises at her, the hotslick _slide_ of his pace and the way he's touching everywhere and she's choking out her pleasure when he does something with her hips and there it goes, she's tumbling off that edge and she's sure she's got one hand buried in his hair by now, because vaguely she can hear him hissing. He shifts his hips once more and then Tony's screaming through her climax and Bruce is coming with a soft growl a few thrusts after. He's petting her back, whispering soothing things right after, she's panting and suddenly aware that there's someone watching them over Bruce's shoulder. Her hand lifts and she waves and her eyebrow raises.

“Okay, Bruce, I owe you twenty, she _didn't_ say it,” that's Clint's voice and she's pretty sure she can see Thor, Natasha, Steve and _Pepper_ there too. “But damn, does she put on a good show.” Pepper is watching with a slight smile on her mouth and there is definitely an arm wrapped around Clint's waist from her and there's another one that's Tony's sure is Natasha's. 

“I would've gone for her ears more,” Pepper purrs airily, her voice just knowing and smug. “There's also this place on her back that's more sensitive than the rest. Just above her tailbone, it goes all the way up to the mid back but gets smaller as it goes up.”

Bruce looks nonplussed by the whole situation, in fact, he's pleased and keeping his head ducked into Tony's shoulder because Clint's completely wrong and she _did_ say it to Bruce, she said it a whole fucking lot if they were listening well enough. Then his hand is on the small of her back and Tony's giving a tired whimper and her hips jerk almost automatically.

“...Can you guys leave? I'd like to have a fucking nap with Bruce without everyone gawking at me. And Pepper, don't think I don't see that arm around Clint's waist. You're next after I deal with Bruce. Later.”

“So you're the only one that can have someone on the side?”

“Hey! I'm pretty sure you, me and Bruce are in this together! After all you and Bruce screw around too!”

Pepper just smiles at that and Bruce is laughing quietly and Tony is just so fucking worn out, so she ducks her head into Bruce's shoulder in return and when she wakes up in her bed, pillowed in the middle of Pepper and Bruce. She's forgotten about revenge and simply allows herself to relax and go back to sleep.


End file.
